The Truth Behind the Face
by LovetobeFaith
Summary: The War is finished ant everyone is back to school, nothing seems abnormal until Hogwarts is hosting a secret special class to selected students. Watch and epic adventure and thrilling romances. M RATED for a reason!
1. Chapter 1: Another Year at Hogwarts

_**_The truth behind the face_**_

**Chapter 1 : Another Year At Hogwarts**

**_PAIGE'S POV :_**

Once again, I find myself on the Hogwarts Express along with my friend Faith. As I look out the window upon the beautiful greenery, which seemed so much like a fairy tale. Although I had my 7th year at Hogwarts last year, everyone was held back a year because of the Wizarding war. _The Wizarding war. _It feels like such a distant memory. So surreal. As the compartment door opens I quickly look around, away from the window. My Friend Faith, sitting opposite me, does the same.

"Hello Ladies. May we sit with you?" Says a bouncy voice. The source of the voice was a girl with long brown hair in locks down her back.

"Oh. Sure." I reply politely. I look back at Faith for unanimous approval.

"Awe, Finally!" Exasperates the red head that followed ever so closely.

"Oh, Ron, you lazy ass." Laughs the other boy with raven colored hair and emerald colored eyes. You'd know him anywhere after your first year of wizardry. Harry Potter.

"Honestly Ron, it's only been a good dozen minutes." The girl said again. I do not recall her name... although I know she's been named and picked a good number of times by everyone for being so smart and such close friends with "the Famous Harry Potter". "I'm sorry, he can be quite rude sometimes. I'm Hermione, that's Ron and ...Harry." She directed at us.

"Howler boy." I mumbled, remembering the first time I heard a howler; it was quite funny, if I do say so myself. He blushed, also remembering.

She snapped back at us and started loading her stuff neatly into the compartment. She sat by the door across the compartment from me. Beside her was Harry and next to me was Ron. I quickly took a look at his reaction to that comment. He just seemed to ignore it and roll his eyes and continue to check out his chocolate frog cards._ How cute hehe_ I thought letting out the giggle as Faith started to introduce both of us.

"My name is Faith and this is Paige." said Faith; I gave a small wave to the group before I turned back to the window.

"I'm not quite certain but I do not suppose we've met before." Harry said "what houses are you?"

"Slytherin" I flatly replied.

"Same," Faith added. The conversation stopped. "Do you have a problem with that? Not all Slytherins are _**evil**_, you know,"

"Oh, so do you plant flowers and feed homeless bunnies in your spare time?" Ron demanded.

"Urgh, Ron,"said Hermione, sounding positively irritated.

"Well," I said my eyes rolling on the view of the mountains out of the large window "Do you?"

"No," he said sheepishly.

"Anyway," said Faith none too smoothly changing the subject, "I wonder who'll be the Headmaster at Hogwarts this year,"

Faith, Hermione and Harry immediately launched into a great discussion about the comparison of every Professor at Hogwarts to the role of being Headmaster. Sometimes I'd tear my eyes away and give my input or to add smart remarks. Other times, when I didn't feel like watching the on goings of the passing scenes outside of the window, my eyes would dance across the room, sometimes catching the redhead- whose name I had already forgotten- eyes staring at me. When those moments happened I would avert my eyes outside again, hopefully not blushing the bright pink I often do.

This conversation prolonged until we finally arrived to our destination, once again and maybe for the last time... Faith and I climbed into a carriage with our new acquaintances after exiting the scarlet train. We had to part ways once we entered the Entrance Hall, the girl, Harry and the Redhead left for the Gryffindor table and then Faith and I to the Slytherin table. As I thought, Professor McGonagall became the headmistress. The sorting hat did what he was made to do and sorted a handful of first years to Slytherin and the other three houses. Roars of cheers would be followed by pure silence...

"Before we get started!" Professor McGonagall announced, "there is something special I'd like to announce. Quiet down please! Thank you." She cleared her throat. "Some of you may already know this... But there will actually be a new special class this year. "Classis specialis occultus". The 10 strongest Witches and Wizards will be picked for this class. Younger students please Note this is a 7th year class. They're will be selections in late September into early October that will be sent by owl at various times, when you're not accompanied by gaggles of class mates. The directions, rules and regulations will be in the letter and please be sure to follow them. Otherwise you will be dealing with a ban of all magic." Almost everyone stated talking to their friends around them in shock of the severe punishment. "Quiet down, quiet down!" she yelled Tapping her spoon to the glass. "It's thanks to Professor Oralia Dort, Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, has Fidelius Charm, also known as the secret keeper charm, on the letters, so once you open them it will have been cast upon you. Also remember the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits to all students. If you want to try out for your Quidditch Team, go see the Head of your house. Also Mister Filch wanted me to remind you to take a look at the list of forbidden items on his door. Without further ado, let's all feast!"

Loads of food appears magically on the tables and a wave of AHHs and OOHHs swept across the Hall. Thankfully the first years weren't next to us, so we couldn't hear their newbie conversations. But one of the conversations we could hear, were of non other than Draco Malfoy and his best friend Blaise Zabini. Their conversation wasn't as pleasant as the first years.

"Do you really fucking think they can ban us from magic? How the fuck could they anyway; sounds pretty damn retarded to me." Draco Malfoy spat with disdain.

"I don't know bro. But if you ask me, they're probably over exaggerating the consequences." Replied Blaise Zambini.

"I don't know about the rest of you gits but I know I'm getting in that fucking class" he laughed.

"Ugh. He's so loud and annoying." Faith turned to me and said under her breath so only I could hear. I giggled in agreement.

After feasting and catching up with some other friends, we headed to our dorm in the dungeons. As the first years ran to make sure all their stuff had arrived safely most of the older years stayed in and around the common room.

"What do you think about that 'special' class they're organizing this year?" I asked vaguely.

"Well, I think it's bullshit to make us work harder" Said another 7th year

"And to motivate the younger years to start working hard" Said a 3rd year

"Or to ACTUALLY work" said a platinum blonde girl. _Honestly she looked pretty retarded._

Just then Professor Slughorn hobbled in. Every one turned to see what he had come to say.

"Good evening students." He said "7th years please make sure you arrive at the exam for the new class next week. There will also be extra hours available for those who want to practice more to make sure they do well. Just be sure to inform your Professor beforehand. Although I doubt any of you will take the extra time." and with a nod he turned around and left.

"Faith." I called to my friend at breakfast. She was nibbling at some toast with raspberry jam. Her uniquely auburn eyes fluttering around. "Faith?" I nudged her. Her eyes fluttered back to earth.

"Yea?" She asked totally out of it.

"I was thinking I wanted to go to the after classes, just to be sure." I said quietly so nobody heard.

"Oh yeah?" she replied "want me to go with you?"

"Yes" I giggled "I wanted to go to at least one"

That night we went to Ancient Runes with Professor Babbling. We reviewed Translation, and did many hieroglyphic and logo-gram puzzles.

The next night we went to Transfiguration, surprisingly, with Professor McGonagall. We practiced some spells such as inanimate, conjuration, glisseo, and duro. Also to all of our surprise we spent some time on animagi.

The night after, we went to Arithmancy with Professor Vector where we reviewed our numerology essays as well as consultation and composition of complex number charts and theory.

Followed by Potions with Professor Slughorn where we practiced making some potions and concauctions like calming draught, and veritaserum.

With Defense Against the Dark Arts with Oralia Dort where we duelled and when we were not duelling practicing our hexes.

And finally Charms with Professor Flitwick where we practiced things like accio, ebublio, vanish, and the unbreakable charm.

**_FAITH'S POV :_**

"Tonight's the night" I sang as I fixed up my midnight brown hair. Beside me Paige smiled as she put her long light brown hair in a ponytail. "Ready?" I sighed.

"Yep!" She replied happily.

We headed to the Entrance Hall for breakfast as usual but I stayed with all the other applicants for the class while the rest left.

"Thank you for all being here. To commence we will have the following in the first group and everyone else in the other. It WILL be verified as you enter the room you're doing the first half of the exam."

Just then Neville's hand shot up in the air.

"Yes Mister Longbottom?" She glanced at him shifting her glasses.

"Will this be going on all day?"

"Yes" she replied surprised at the absurdity of the question. I giggled a little at her reaction. "Anyway. Lenny ..."

I dazed out as she named the long list of people until she got to mine and I made my way out the big two doors following the wide line of students to a large classroom on the 7th floor. Professor Vector met us at the door informing us that our names were written on our sheets. I made my way to my spot and sat down with my quill and ink. I noticed Professor Flitwick was sitting at the desk that seemed so much larger in comparison to his small figure. The classroom filled itself with students and the professor closed the doors after the last few people made their entrances and the professor made his way to the front of the class.

"Welcome Class. In front of you, you will find the theoretic part of your exams. During the exams you will be called in pairs to do the practical parts. There are 12 parts to your exam. One for every course. Make sure you take the time to read through all the questions properly, start with what you find easiest, finish with what comes more difficult to you. There will be a lunch break half way through, although, because we don't want answers being shared, we will be picking up all papers and lunch will be served at your desk. If you wish to go to the lavatory, you will be accompanied by either professor Flitwick or myself. Make sure it's an emergency...we don't want to have to leave every 2 seconds." he took a deep breath, as if irritated with having to repeat himself so many times. "The test will start shortly...you have about 15 minutes to relax, stretch out your fingers, review notes in _your head_, talk quietly if you must." At this, the classroom erupted with whispers. My head launched around in search for someone I could have good conversation with before our hours of silence. The only person I could recognize was Harry, sitting right behind me, looking down at his hands. I decided to turn around in my chair to strike out a conversation.

"Hi-ya Harry!" I said bubbly.

"Hey, um, Faith. Right?" he said uncomfortably.

"Yea." I giggled. "So? Are you excited for this test or what?"

"Ugh, yea. A bit nervous actually." he laughed, _he has a nice laugh,_ I thought to myself, letting out a big smile. "Watch me like zone out for like 20 minutes near the first quarter of the test...not even."

"haha me too! I have that problem all the time... always just way out there." I laughed, it was so uncontrollable, for both of us it seemed. The radiant smiles coming from both of us. Before we knew it our time was over and we wished each other luck. I took a deep breath, calming my nerves.

"Okay class," Professor Flitwick called. "We will be commencing with the following subjects:"_ pause for dramatic effects_, I thought, "Charms," _of course_, "Divination, Transfiguration and Ancient Runes."

**A/N: Review and I'll post another one of these! Also my friend gave up on this story and I adopted it (with her permission of course and now we're cocreating/ writing it together! :D review!**

(also check out more of my stories!)


	2. Chapter 2: The Special Exams

_**_The truth behind the face_**_

**Chapter 2 : The Special Exams**

**_HERMIONE'S POV :_**

I started my exams with charms, it asked a whole bunch of multiple choice about what charms did what or to name the charms according to the description. It was amazingly easy, 3rd years could do it. I thought twice about that...lots of people can be completely and utterly clueless. I sighed at the thought of how many times I've heard "I don't understand!" after it being explained a minute after it being repeated for the 5th time. I could almost fall asleep in class! But that would be a horrible thing to do. All those people who are always sleeping in class...don't they sleep at night? What else would they be doing? It's not like they can blame it on all their studying.

Am I done Charms section already? I review all my answers. Yes yes yes yes yes...okay. I look around briefly, and see many people struggling with questions. _Poor babies_, I think sarcastically. I roll my eyes. Maybe they should study...or listen in class...or do their homework...I sigh. Next I'll do...Transfiguration, it looks like a pretty small package. Oh! An essay! And such an easy subject too.

**Name and Explain in detail the rules about the limitations, in at least 200 words. /10**

ONLY 200 words? Ugh...that's ridiculous...how much space do I have? I peer at the half page that had been granted to us, that's not a lot... guess I'll have to write K.I.S.S. (Keep It Simple Stupid) and with extremely small writing.

I scribble properly structured sentences with as much information I can place in them down on the paper in my small calligraphy. Well, that seems to be a good text. I smile at myself. I look around once more. I think some people are still on their first packages of paper. Gits. I look at the clock in the corner of the room. It reads 10:36. Still an hour and 24 minutes to go. I move onto ancient runes, leaving Divination for last, since, out of all the classes, it's the one I dropped, but still passed. The subject is just so frustratingly unpredictable and always changing. I'm not manipulative in that subject. Unlike potions, I am fairly good at that. I smile at myself, remembering the polyjuice potion I did and it was in my second year too! Half way through developing some of the graphs, my name along with Susan Bones' name is called by the professor that comes to and from the classroom for the practical parts of the exam. I neatly pile my stuff of my desk, making sure that if someone wanted to steal my answers they'd have to move just about everything there.

I fix my skirt as I got up, and walked to the door or the room, where the professor stood. As I passed, students looked up at me, their faces blank. I felt awkward, trying to avert my eyes from the sunken faces and crossed my arms against my stomach. We walked down the hallway and in to the first room to the left.

"I will leave it up to you ladies. What would you like to do first? There's potions, transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, and the dueling." Said Professor Vector. I always liked him, he's great at teaching… but he gives loads of homework in Ancient Runes – which I don't mind, of course, but you know, I have other professor's who give me homework.

"You can choose Susan." I said placing the decision of her.

"Um..." she stammered, "Potions?" it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Okay, go to the cauldrons." he said pointing across the room, and we made our way there quickly. "There's a list of three potions..." I read along with him. "Felix felecis, Polyjuice, and Wolfsbane. Take your time, there's no rush."

"Um Professor..." I raised my hand "doesn't it take at least a month to make...well some of these potions...?"

"Why, yes...we put an aging spell on the cauldrons, my dear. "Put it's a very complicated one that only the Ministry Workers are disclosed to use,"

"Oh..." Wow, I hadn't thought that was possible. I furrowed my brow.

"Start with what you want." he sat down on a chair and crossed his legs lazily.

I decided to start with the easiest one; the polyjuice potion, I've done it before so I'm sure I can manage it again. I followed the instructions given and finished within ten minutes or so. I poured it in the cup labeled with POLYJUICE.

"Um...Professor..." I called. "Do we have...eh...hair or something?"

"Oh, no. We're going to do that part later. Just leave it ready to go." he replied.

I shrugged and started on Felix Felexis. I remembered the instructions that were left by the Half Blood Prince in the potion book that had been destroyed with the fire in the Room of Requierment. And that too, I poured it in the designated cup. And finally move onto Wolfsbane and finished that one in a record of time, I poured the potion carefully into the last labeled bottle and set it with the others.

"Professor." I called out again while I left my station.

"All done are ya?" I nodded before he accioed my potions and placed them in a special cupboard with lots of other potion bottles that matched my own. "Come along my dear." he said reaching out towards me. I followed him across the room. And saw a few objects placed around on tables. "Now, Miss Granger, will you please transfigure all of these? And do so with silent spells," Good thing I briefly brushed up on that the other night! I came up to a parakeet and transfigured that with ease to a cream china plate with a design of beautiful gold flowers. "Now, would you, Miss Granger, transfigure that object into an apple for me?"

I looked at the object he was pointing at; it was a leaf, "I'm sorry, According to the five principal exceptions to Grawp's law, you can't transfigure anything into food," Believe me…. I know.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed the Professor, "Now if you could finish transfiguring the rest of the items, if you will,"

I did as told and right as I finished the last item and Professor Vector had examined it, all the items went back to normal as Susan Bones stepped in.

"Alright Miss Bones, would you please transfigure this Parakeet into a piece of cutlery? Good," said Professor Vector, "Now, Miss Granger, would you follow me into the next room and work on this course? It's Defense Against the Dark Arts, something I'm sure you will excel at," I was led behind a curtain and had to do the exact same course as we did with Professor Lupin in our 3rd year, with exception of a patronus that needed to be cast.

When I was finished the course, Susan started it; repeating all the things I finished. Susan Bones was slowly catching up with me. I waited for her to finish, watching her cast the spells. She was a weak spell-caster and stammers a lot.

"Alright then. Now for the Dueling." Announced professor walking towards a spaced out area. "Make sure they aren't any dark spells. You don't want to seriously injure each other." We went to opposite sides of the room, facing each other in a dueling position; I was sure to pass this… Susan? Well she looked like a stammering baboon. "On my mark, ready… set… dual!"

"_Anteoculatia!" _I yelled with a twitch of my wand. Immediately antlers began forming on top of her head.

"_Aqua Erecto!" _Susan said quietly. A small stream of water leaked from her wand. She waved her wand and repeated the spell again… this time it made its way a meter from my feet.

I held back a smug expression. "_Avifors!"_ I called out as small bright yellow birds flew out of my wand and towards her face.

"_Protego!"_ she yelled out, clearly frightened. My birds were blasted into nothing but feathers by the time it reached the surprisingly strong bubble that enveloped Susan. She smiled to herself, clearly proud.

"_Ascendio_!" I cried as I felt myself rise in the air briefly. "_Bombarda! Confundo!" _I yelled before I fell from the ground. Small explosions weren't off around her small bubble of protection and because of my well thought out Confundus charm her protection spell was broken when she lifted her arms up to protect her face. "_Averte Statum,"_ I said as Susan fell on her back. "_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Susan's body went rigid.

"Well done, Miss Granger!" cried the professor before muttering finite at Susan, thus creating her to be released from the full body bind curse. "Good try, Miss Bones. Have a fine day," he left us there; me grinning foolishly and Susan rubbing her sore muscles.

**_RONALD'S POV :_**

"Okay Students!" said Professor Slughorn, "5 more minutes. Finish up what you're doing." _**Shit!**_, I thought, panicked. I hurriedly finished my work before I took a deep breath to calm my overdriven brain. All my limbs went numb as I slid down my chair into a more relaxed position. Professor Slughorn and Professor Trelawney walked around picking up the papers. I closed my eyes for a moment. _**Ugh. I'm so tired already; it's probably a little past lunch time about now...**_

"Hello Ron" Said a light voice from behind me, her dainty little fingers poked at my back. I leaned my head back to see who it was, too lazy to move. I saw a blonde scraggly head of hair and a small face of innocence that only the one voice could fit.

"Oh, hi-ya Luna." I said in a cheery tone. As I closed my eyes again, a second later, I furrowed my brows together. "Aren't you supposed to be in the 6th year again?" I said suddenly as I sat up glaring at her in confusion.

"Why, yes, and no." she replied, "See Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick talked amongst themselves over the course of the summer and decided that I needn't redo all the work I had already learned. So as you guys were doing your reviewing, they tested me in all the subjects too."

"Wait, does that mean you get to graduate a year early?"

"Why, I guess so..." she dazed off.

"So that makes you one of us 7th years." I concluded, "Congrats."

"Thank you!"

I smiled at her before I tuned back to settle down in my lazy position once more. When they had finished collecting the exams, Professor Slughorn stood a front the class.

"For lunch, we have a variation of different sandwiches." Just then, a trolley much like the ones they have on the train came in accompanied by one of the cooking elves. "There will be enough for two each. If you certainly must have more, seconds will be passing around shortly after."

The house elf seemed to pass out 2 sandwiches to each student in the room starting with the far side. My stomach gurgled in hunger,_ two sandwiches are definitely not enough,_ I thought to myself. By the time it reached us the amount of food there was already halved. I received my 2 sandwiches and when he'd left I'd finished.

"Wow Ronald, you must have worked up quite the appetite." she said so matter-of-factually. I laughed a bit at the comment.

"Yea, I'm like a bottomless pit."

"Well, I do presume every pit must end at some point in time. Otherwise it would have to pass through the core of the earth: which wouldn't turn out so great." She was still nibbling her first sandwich. A couple minutes passed and the house elf returned with a new stack of sandwiches. I almost leaped out of my chair in joy.

"How many Master?" the rough voice of the house elf asked when he arrived.

"Uh...as many as you can give me really." I answered. He turned back to his stacks of sandwiches and handed me 5. "Thanks." _Mmmmm...so good...I was so hungry._ I thought to myself as I wolfed down bite after bite.

"Wow. You eat fast. You sure you won't get a stomach ache?" Luna said from behind me.

"Mmmm...no.." I said, it was muffled by the food I was chewing.

"Now is a great time to go to the Lavatory, if needed." Announced Professor Trelawney, in her faked out melodramatic mysterious voice.

"Why, yes, it is." Agreed professor Slughorn. "If you wish, I shall accompany all girls who wish to go to the lavatory in just a moment and come back for the boys." he propped himself up, out of the chair, shoved his hands to the bottom of his pant pockets and headed for the door.

Most of the girls got up. _Don't girls always have to pee? _And they left not a moment later. I looked around the room at all the guys that were here. I hadn't noticed before this point in time how many people there really were at Hogwarts...I mean especially if this was half of one year... after the lavatory and lunch break, it was time for some more exams.

"Well, well, I couldn't imagine how uncomfortable it would be to sit all day straining your brain to come up with answers to all these questions!" professor Slughorn huffed. "I have an idea. Let's do some breathing and stretching exercises." he jumped up. "Come on! Up. Up! Get up!" Some people reluctantly got up as some others groaned. "Come on everybody! It'll be good for you." he cheered the ones who were still stubborn enough to stay sitting. Eventually everybody got up and Professor Slughorn shot his hands in the air above his head. "Stretch up!" he commanded. Professor Trelawney looked back and forth in confusion and the also, poorly, followed along with everybody else. "I'd like you all to close your eyes as you try to touch your toes and take deeeeep long breath." Everyone bent over and closed their eyes, some people giggled to their neighbors. "Now, remember," He said in a strained voice, "this test does not count for anything. It will only determine whether you can or cannot be in this ...Classis Specialis...thing." he chuckled. "There won't be any exams on it, or anything. It's just the lucky few with this one teacher...get together and...I don't actually know what you do in the course..." He did a few more stretches and calmed down everybody's nerves.

"Now that, that's settled..." he turned to his desk, and pushed around some papers and picked one up. "Part 2 of the exam..." he licked his lips. "Arithmancy, Care of magical creatures, history of magic and Herbology…..." Professor Trelawney walked around the class passing around the packets of paper. "Remember, the people who were not yet called will be named this half of the exam." When she was done he looked at his watch. "You may start in 10...9..."Everybody shuffled their papers around looking at the subjects and placing their quills. "8...7...6...5..." Deep breaths could be heard throughout the classroom, "4...3...2...1...now!" and he buried his hands into his pockets.

_Bloody hell this is long!_ I thought to myself as I ran my fingers through my long wavy red hair. Just then Hermione's hand shot up.

"Professor! What do we do when we're done?" She asked. _**Done**__?_

"Oh, well, you leave I suppose" Professor Slughorn replied, caught off guard. "Are you done already, Miss Granger?" He said as he riffled through her papers.

"Yes, Sir."

"Well, it doesn't say anything about being finished. There are only about half an hour left." The atmosphere in the room changed abruptly at this. Everybody panicked and began scribbling furiously. "I suppose you should revise your answers and bring it up here."

She did as she was told and about a minute later she headed to the desk and handed him her paper and left. Everybody one-by-one left for, what I thought to be, the next 20 minutes, until I got up, handed in my papers "Have a good evening." he said.

"You too Professor." I replied politely and left as well. I decided to make my way to the Great Hall to see if they had served or were soon going to serve Dinner. _I'm so hungry. It's like it never ends._ I thought. As I reached my destination, people were just getting ready for dinner. I made my way to our normal spot where I sat in front of Hermione. Harry, Luna and Ginny were there already.

"Ron, where were you?" Hermione asked angrily. I looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I glanced around at my friends for answers, Ginny and Harry were in their own world of conversation, and Luna...well...just in her own world...

"It's been 45 minutes since _I_ left. Everybody else is already here." he looked around, lowering her voice. "Where were you?"

"I was finishing my exam..." I said flabbergasted "Where else would I have been?"

"Well I was worried sick! Tell me first next time!"

"Hermione, I couldn't tell you, I was still in my exam."

"Yea, but you could have told me before the exam."

"Well it's not like I would have _known_"

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't know it was going to take me an extra 15 minutes, I hadn't done the test yet. I don't even know what time it is!"

"Well, maybe you should get a watch!" she yelled, as the food got here. She grunted and got up. Harry, Ginny and Luna snapped back into reality. Hermione looked around at everyone and just said in a quiet tone. "I'm not hungry. Maybe bring me a bun later Ginny?"

Her eyes widened and shifted across the room and replied. "Er, Okay." and with that she left. "What happened, Ron? What did you do this time?"

"I don't know, she mad that I didn't tell her I was going to take 45 minutes longer than she for the exam or something." I replied, utterly confused at the scenario. "She's been really pissy all summer."

"Well mate, you should sort things out with her." advised Harry.

"yea..." I agreed as I dug into my plate. Luna sat down where Hermione had been seated.

"She looks very upset, I wonder if Wrackspurts have entered her brain." Luna said simply.

"Wrackspurts?" said the girl from the train with dark wavy hair. She sat beside Luna with her friend beside her.

"A Wrackspurt is an invisible creature which floats into a person's ears, making his or her brain go fuzzy" replied Luna somewhat insulted.

I ate some food in my plate and began stuffing my face with as much as I could fit on my spoon.

"So mate, how was the examination?" I asked Harry

"Was okay, it was too long for anyone's liking," he answered "how about you Paige?" he asked the quiet girl with brown hair.

"it was okay." She said looking up with wide eyes, "how was yours, um, what's your name again?"

"Good, I guess, it's Ron," I said before gulping down all my Pumpkin juice in one sip. The glass refilled itself immediately.

"Cool… I'm guessing you're a Weasley?" she said with a slight blush.

"You know it," I said between bites.

"It's cause you have flaming red hair and…" she retorted, stammering over her words, "I don't want you to get offended or anything-"

"Offended over red hair?" laughed Harry.

Paige's blush deepened. "Well no…" Wow, Paige is kinda cute... really cute.

"We met on the train remember?" exclaimed faith

"Yeah , I remember…" I trailed off.

"Pardon?" Faith said, "I can't hear you,"

"Ron always mutters," Harry explained looking at Faith.

"I see that," Faith laughed and Harry joined in. I watched Paige pick up a dinner roll and nibble at it.

"Where's Hermione?" Asked Faith after she stopped laughing along with Harry; the git.

"I don't know" Harry replied as he pushed his plate back. "I'm going to go sleep… used too much of my brain juices today,"

"Goodnight, mate," I said.

"G'night," said Paige in a small voice.

"Night," he replied as Ginny got up and followed him. Was that a glare I caught from Faith? Probably not.

"Ugh, it's late come sleep with me, Paige," Faith said as she stood up.

I looked at both of the girls with wide eyes... Surely they didn't mean….?

"But I'm still eating…"

"Fine…" Faith replied with a sigh. "Whoa… why are you looking at me like that, Ron?"

"Waaa?" I retorted, I shoke my head, "I was just a tad bit shocked at the bluntness of your invitation to sex…."

"OH!" Faith cried out as Paige sniggered rather loudly. "Paige and I aren't in a relationship- wait no! We're not fuck buddies!" she sighed. "It was a joke… seriously,"

"Oh…" I replied.

"Well… off to bed I guess," Faith said as she turned away.

"Goodnight, Faith! Beware of those Wrackspurts!" Luna called after me.

"Er… okay!" Faith replied as she exited the Entrance doors.

"She's a nice girl," Luna said as she turned to us before she took out the Quibbler and flipped it upside down.

"Interesting…" said Paige.

"Agreed,"

"How are you?" Paige asked randomly after an awkward pause.

"Okay," I replied without thinking twice.

"You sure?" Paige retorted, "You don't seem to sure," she giggled slightly.

"Well… in fact… I'm just having a small fight with Hermione… you know the usual," I laughed.

"Small fight?" Paige said with a cock of her pretty head.

I explained to her what happened prior to her arrival with Faith.

"Ah," she retorted after I was finished.

"What's Hermione's problem? During the summer, I'd invite her out and she'd decline to study. _To study_! Not only that but when I finally did get her out, we went to this movie theater? I believe that's what it's called," I said as Paige nodded her head, I continued on. "But we spent _an hour and thirty minutes_ **arguing**!"

"Isn't a Muggle movie normally that long?" Paige frowned.

"That's exactly what I had said to her… and guess what I got in return?" I paused to add effect, "A SLAP! She slapped me and called me disrespectful!"

Paige's eyebrows shot up with a look of sheer shock.

"I know right?" I retorted. Once I began telling Paige things… I couldn't stop at all, I just blurted out everything; my jealousy for Harry… my problems with him dating my sister… my mother… and mostly Hermione, "She doesn't even appreciate the little things I do for her! The other day I picked up her books when they fell and placed them gently in her book bag and hung it down… without even being told to do so! And all she had to say was: here's my quill. I didn't even get a thanks or a nod! Nothing! Nada!"

"Guess what I did for her on the day we left for Hogwarts?"

"What?" Paige replied.

"I made her breakfast in bed… I sorted out her trunk and brought it into the car! I made a small duffel bag which consisted of two books, a quill, parchment and her small pouch of spending money… she didn't even thank me!"

"Oh wow…"

"Sometimes I don't even think that she notices me and others… well it seems like she needs to know where I am every single second of my life! I'm so confused!"

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"Yes! I have, she just avoids it completely; it seems as though she doesn't want to even recognize that we have a problem with our relationship… most of the time I wonder why I even asked her out!"

"Well, obviously there is a problem here that needs to be recognised by both parties of the relationship... from what I'm hearing; you guys don't seem like a connecting couple…"

"So what should I do?" I asked her. "I don't want to break up with her... It'll ruin our friendship and make everything awkward… but I can't keep living like this!"

"Maybe with a little of away time, you two can differentiate the problems and fix them or end the relationship,"

"So are you saying I should break up with her?"

"Not necessarily… All I'm saying is that you should take a 'like break'"

I didn't say anything as I mushed everything in my brain and think over everything that Paige had advised me.

"Okay… well bedtime! And, Luna, you know it's really late,"

"Oh!" Luna replied surprised, "I was just so caught up in my article that I lost track of time!"

"G'night Ron," Paige waved me goodbye before exiting the Entrance doors with Luna, leaving me to my thoughts.

_**A/N: hiya! Here's another wonderful chapter that I co wrote with sk8er chikz rokout! :D also follow me on twitter to know what's up and what part I'm at: **__/#!/lovetobeFaith_


	3. Chapter 3: FYI

_**_The truth behind the face_**_

**Chapter 3 : So Many Letters**

**3 weeks after the examinations**

**_DRACO'S POV :_**

"Good Morning Draco!" Called an obnoxious voice from across the Slytherin common room.

"Alright, Pansy." I responded coolly, with a nod. She looked at her friends with a smile from ear to ear and they all started to giggle. I turn to my best and most reliable friend Blaise. "She's quite annoying you know." he nodded in agreement. "But good in bed." I concluded. Blaise let out a grin of approval. For all the Slytherins knew she was the biggest skank, with the biggest tits.

We headed for the Great Hall for Breakfast. Pansy had decided to sit with us along with her group of smoking hot girls.

"Draco," she called from across the table. I looked up at her from my plate in acknowledgment. "Would you like to the Owlery with me?"

"Sure thing. Just after I finish eating." I shove the rest of my sausage in my mouth and grab a muffin as I got up. "Want one?"

"No.. They're unhealthy." She grimaced. I rolled my eyes and began walking to the entrance door. I heard her catch up after shrieking her goodbye to her friends.

We both met at the end of the large tables and walked out of the Great Hall.

"So, Owlery this time?" I asked in curiosity of the place as I took a huge bite of my muffin.

"Yea, I thought it'd be a good experiment, and people don't really go there during breakfast or in the morning." As we walked across the grounds she latched onto my arm. _She's so annoying and clingy. _I thought. "I was actually there last night with Theresa because she was sending a letter to her grandparents because her mother said that if she didn't she wouldn't get her 95 Galleons this week for Hogsmeade. Which is so dumb, because she knows Theresa doesn't have any more money because she spent it on a love potion that she's going to try and get to Blaise...Omigosh I wasn't supposed to tell you...don't tell Blaise okay?

"Okay." _Wasn't planning on it..._

"Oh thank you so much Drackey, You're the bestest, I love you!" she bounced. "She also bought..." just there is where I stopped paying attention to what she was saying, because frankly I really don't care about all this rubbish. When we were at the base of the Owlery tower she said "But anyway, all that to say that I found this dark corner we can go to in there."

"Oh really?" I started to climb the large spiral staircase.

"Yea! It's over by...you know where..." she started.

"you know Pans, can't you just show me? I'll see it for myself."

"Oh yea, of course, that's where we're going to after-all!"

Upon reaching the top, she grabbed my hands and dragged me over to the dark corner in the back where there were, surprisingly only maybe 4 or 5 owls. She gazed deeply into my eyes with a huge smile across her face and giggled in excitement. I unbuttoned my shirt as she started to peel off her jumper. For some reason I was surprised to see she was only wearing a bra under it. I rested my hands around her waist and brought her in closer to me so she could feel my hardening member pressing against her. We started making out, and already she was losing her breath as I inched my hand up her short skirt. I played around with her clit, making her squirm a little bit.

"Now?" she almost pleaded.

"Not yet." I grinned.

I detached her bra with my free hand, as her hands were already going for my belt buckle. She started to undo my pants as I swiftly moved my fingers deep inside her, catching her by surprise. Her muscles contracted around my now moist fingers as she gasped, grabbing onto my hips. _I love to be in power. _I stroked my fingers inside her; she leaned against the wall and threw her bra on the floor; letting her breasts free in the open space. I took a step closer, making my finger go deep inside her and grabbed one of her breast in my free hand. Her hands shot back against the wall supporting her, closed her eyes as her jaw dropped. I chuckled. She smiled. I removed my hands and finished undoing my pants. I adjusted my underpants so that my long member wouldn't have any problems on the way in. I moved her to the closed windowsill on the adjacent wall, still in our new hiding area. _Perfect height. _I sat her up there, her wet pussy so much more attainable. Without warning, thrusting it inside her, she, again, let out a gasp, pushing her breasts right into my face. I sucked on one of her nipples as we thrusted back and forth. A few owls hooted in the background. She moved forward, wrapping her legs around my body, making it stay even deeper inside her, I could feel she was on the verge of an orgasm, so I sped up, sending pleasure through her body, as I have, countless times before. As the walls of her moist womanhood were tensing up around my large manhood, I pulled out.

"DRACO!" she yelled, as if in pain, trying to cross her legs and leaning back. I laughed.

"Oh, come on Pans, you know you want it." I teased her.

I rubbed the tip of my penis against her clitoris and at her entrance. She moaned. Then I thrusted it in roughly inside of her. Again, she gasped. Her vagina tensed up and stayed ever so tense. Her eyes are shut as her mouth hangs in an orgasm. Her breathing quickened, as do my thrusts. Eventually reaching my own climax, I pull it out, shooting cum all over her breasts. I grab the edge of the windowsill where Pansy sat in pleasure. Catching my breath; I look up and noticing Pansy realizing I came all over her.

"Ugh, I told you, Drackey, you can cum inside me." She said grossed out.

I laughed as I passed her, her sweater placing it on the cum.

"Ugh, now, it's going to be full of cum!"

"Yea, but you gotta clean it up with something, right?" I grab a sleeve, wiping the semen off my penis, and fixing my pants.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Well, I have things to do, places to go, people to see." I started walking away, leaving her there.

"We're not going to have sex again?"

"No. If I really want to do it again today, I can find someone else. As I said, People to see." at this, she huffed and I walked out heading down the stairs. "see ya Parkinson!" I called, laughing.

As I was walking through the grounds a barn owl appeared. With a letter.

**Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy**

** House of: Slyherin**

** Hogwarts**

Inside it read:

**Dear Mr. Malfoy,**

** We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to participate in Hogwarts' new Program: **_**Classis Specialis Occultus.**_** Please be sure to read the Directions, Rules and Regulations of this class prior to attending. Otherwise you will not be able to participate as it explains the new way of getting to the class. This class does not have a regular, scheduled time or dates so be sure to receive your reporting owl every week.**

**Rescpectfully yours,**

** Professor Minerva McGonagall**

I slightly shook my head, laughing on the inside. I looked around, finding that no one was around.

_ Well, isn't that funny, I'm one of ten brightest wizards in Hogwarts. Just as I said, I'm going to be in that class. I wonder who else got in. I'm going to ask Blaise- Oh, wait that's right, I can't talk about it. Damn. But I can tell him about how I ditched Pansy naked in the Owlery; I hope someone saw her sitting there!_

Just then, the large brown barn owl flew away.

**_LUNA'S POV :_**

I strolled along the empty morning paths of Hogwarts, I hummed to myself some Wizard Rock. The sky is a nice bright blue, but still maintained the pink and orange color of dawn. There are clouds on yonder, _that one is shaped like a Nargle coming out of a mistletoe! And there are some that are shaped as Wrackspurts. I'm so glad my father gave me my butter beer cork necklace, I never take it off! It will keep me safe from those nasty Nargles. _Just then, a large barn owl swoops down in front of me catching my attention and perches itself of a bench. I notice it's holding a letter.

"Is that a letter for me, birdie?" I asked as I neared my new friend. It nodded its head up and down. "You are a very smart owl; you nodded your head, didn't you?" I decide to sit beside it and take the letter. The owl just stays perched beside me, as if waiting for me to read.

**Miss Luna Lovegood**

**House of :Ravenclaw**

**Hogwarts**

After reading the Addressed, I continued with:

**Miss Luna Lovegood,**

**LIST OF RULES AND REGULATIONS**

**It is forbidden to talk to an individual about the course participation, unless in danger **_**-Punishable**_

**You must go by your new name, given to you by your classmates. **_**-Punishable**_

**This is an extra-curricular activity, such as the rules and regulations as Quidditch, and dueling club (etc.), your class activity DO affect your extra-curricular privileges. **_**School comes first.**_

**Activities will be a drastic change in comparison to regular classes and school.**

**Be sure to not use magic IN the class, unless permitted by the teacher. **_**-Punishable**_

**The form you take in the class does not affect your ability to participate physically or mentally in the tasks.**

**You are NEVER to go into your true form unless the task asks for it to be so.**___**-Punishable**_

**You are to respect others and behave. **_**-Punishable**_

I look at the bird, confused at the no. 7. _You are NEVER to go into your true form unless the task asks for it to be so. __-Punishable__. _How odd.

**_HARRY'S POV :_**

Ginny was cuddled close to my chest while we sat in the park. The fresh air whipped around our bodies. She sniffled. She did so again… and then again…. And another…

"Are you okay Gin?" I asked, pulling myself away from her to face her. She pulled away abruptly, before she placed her hands on her knees, and her head hanging. "Gin?" I tried to place an arm around her but she stood up and glared at me; her eyes a blotchy red, brighter than her long silky orange hair, making the rest of her skin an even heavily freckled white skin even paler.

"No, Harry, obviously I'm not." She grunted before she turned her back to me.

"Well, Ginny, tell me, what's wrong?" I asked sympathetically.

"I keep thinking about him." she took a deep breath, waiting for something… what was she waiting for… who was this bastard that she was thinking of? She caught my steady angry and curious look. "Of Fred." she spat. "I don't know how George can stay so strong. They were the closest. The best together. Now he's alone, and Fred is gone."

I look down at my feet, also feeling a bit sad about the loss at the second Wizarding war. One of the two jokester red-headed twins from the Weasley Family had died.

"I'll see you later." She said as she walked away from me.

"Oh! Okay, I love you Gin." I called after her, standing up.

I sighed as I sat back down. A couple of minutes passed and I decided that it would be a good time to start moving to another location. I see on the ground by my feet, a barn owl sitting there with a letter addressed to me. _Why didn't i hear you coming?_ I thought to myself. I bend over and detached the letter from its legs.

"Thanks." I said to the owl as I opened my letter.

**Mr Harry Potter,**

**DIRECTIVES**

** Every class you are able to participate in, you will receive a letter from your new owl friend with how to get to your class, where it is located, if there is necessary supplies, and what time it will be held. If you happen to have plans, no matter the situation, you MUST attend your class or you will be taken out of it and you know the punishments for that. The only exception would be if you are at St Mungo's or in the Hospital Wing.**

** Your first class will be the 25****th ****of September after supper.**

** Head toward the Whomping Willow. (Don't fret, it will not notice you.) There is a tunnel by its roots, follow them until you reach the room everyone will be located. We have disclosed a piece of jewelry for you to wear, to disguise your appearance. If you try to enter the room without your bit of jewelry then you will be killed automatically. You are unable to take off this piece of jewelry inside the class because of a charm that has been placed on it.**

** Upon arriving to your first class, stand in line, in silence. You will not be able to speak until you have received your name, and further directives.**

** Do not bring anything beside the bit of jewelry and your wand to class.**

_A/N: Hey just wanted to say that I just slightly edited this doc. The rest of the writing is the author mentioned in the previous chapters. Sk8 chickz rokout._


End file.
